Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for controlling the same, and in particular to a technology for communicating information about content data between electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of electronic devices such as personal computers, digital cameras, game machines, tablet terminals, and mobile telephones are equipped with a camera function and a communication function, and data transmission and reception between these electronic devices are realized.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-250820 discloses the technology of acquiring, from a digital camera, the identification information of content data (image data, audio data, etc.) that the digital camera has, and acquiring desired content data from the digital camera by using the acquired identification information.
Regarding a plurality of content data that an electronic device (transmitting device) has, when another electronic device (receiving device) makes an attempt to display a list of basic information including thumbnails, file names, etc., according to conventional technology, the receiving device needs to take the following steps:
1) acquire the identification information of the content data;
2) acquire the basic information one by one by using the identification information;
3) acquire thumbnails one by one by using the identification information; and
4) display the list.
Therefore, for example, in the case of displaying a list regarding 100 content data, it is necessary to repeat the steps 2) and 3) 100 times.